


The Way You Look Tonight

by thestorytellerofkpop



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Based on a Frank Sinatra song, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Muse Kim Namjoon | RM, Muses, Musician Kim Namjoon | RM, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Romantic Fluff, Singing, Slow Dancing, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Writer | Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestorytellerofkpop/pseuds/thestorytellerofkpop
Summary: Namjoon is your muse, just as much as you are his.Excerpt:“You look so beautiful right now,” Namjoon mused, “The night really does make you even more stunning.”“Did I wake you up?” you asked, moving your hand to turn down the music but Namjoon’s long fingers stopped you. He took your hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing your knuckles.“Sinatra is one of my favorite people to wake up to,” Namjoon chuckled, “But I’d prefer it to be you more.”





	The Way You Look Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kim Namjoon x Reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff, Domestic AU
> 
> Warnings: None to take note of~

The night was still, the air calm, and the lights were muted in the kitchen where you stood. The lights of the city below were shinning in fluorescent orange and gold, the navy blue sky was covered by clouds you noticed. The soft ding of the coffee pot took you out of your trance with the starless sky and you moved over to quickly make a cup.

After a long drag of drink passed through your lips, you put the cup down and sighed, running a hand through your hair. You rubbed your eyes as you turned on the record player with a click and the placement of the cartridge. Musty and foggy music played into the night and you allowed your lips to pull up in the corners.

You nursed your cup of coffee till completion, filling it again, and again until you could hold your head up without the help of your hand on your cheek. You sighed and stared down at the fountain pen and pad of paper in front of you. Tapping your fingers against the handle of mug, you bit your lip in apprehension.

After a yawn you picked up the pen and began to scribble words of mindless nonsense. Words became sentences, and sentences became paragraphs and soon there were filled pieces of paper scattered around the kitchen table, coffee long forgotten. Your fingers itched to the volume dial of the record player, each soft click making the soft trumpets and piano turn just a little bit louder. Soon you began to hum to the familiar lyrics, the bunt of the pen tapping against the paper when you were lost in thought of what to put down next.

“And oh, you know what you do to me,” you mumbled, turning the pen around and around in your fingers. You chuckled when the song changed, the soft violin ringing through the air like a mantra. It was your song.

“That’s when I’ll be there. Not for just an hour, not for just a day, not for just a year, but always.” you sang softly, your pen doodling hearts into the corners of the pages as you smiled. You began to write again, but instead of rushing thoughts of inspiration, it was words of love and adoration. You began to sway to the music, a pleased giggle passing your lips as you re-read what you wrote in the burst of affection you had.

Suddenly a burst of realization came over you. You pulled one of the first papers you filled closer to you and read over a certain line. Maybe if you combined-

“Joonie!” you gasped softly when a warm pair of arms circled your shoulders. You heard his hum of confirmation and felt him place a kiss behind your ear. He nuzzled his face into your hair and allowed his hands to grip your thighs. Even though his front was pressed to the back of the chair you sat in, you could still feel his warmth seep into your skin.

“I was wondering why the bed felt so cold,” his gravely voice filled your ears as his thumbs rubbed your thighs lovingly. “C’mon, baby, up.” he moved away only to allow you to stand, taking your seat and pulling you into his lap, wrapping his arms around your middle and placing his chin on your shoulder.

“You look so beautiful right now,” Namjoon mused, “The night really does make you even more stunning.”

“Did I wake you up?” you asked, moving your hand to turn down the music but Namjoon’s long fingers stopped you. He took your hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissing your knuckles.

“Sinatra is one of my favorite people to wake up to,” Namjoon chuckled, “But I’d prefer it to be you more.”

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“Had a moment of inspiration?” Namjoon finished for you. You could feel his smile press into your skin and you couldn’t help but smile too.

“But you do realize it’s three in the morning, don’t you kitten?” Namjoon fussed softly.

“I know, but I couldn’t help myself. I just had to get it out, maybe I wrote something else you could use.” you pressed, leaning over to grab the cooled cup of coffee.

“My music doesn’t do your words justice babe.” Namjoon kissed your cheek and pulled the cup from your hands after you drank.

“That’s such a lie and you know it. ‘With Every Breath I Take’ and ‘Blue September’ were our best selling songs and everyone loved your music.”

“But your words made them sing.”

“But your music made them dance.”

Namjoon sighed and pursed his lips, looking down at your determined expression.

“It’s too early to argue about this,” Namjoon pecked your lips. “Let’s just agree to disagree.”

You turned in his lap, cupping his cheeks with your hands. The way he moved into your touch made your breath hitch in your throat. Namjoon always looked best in the late hours of the night. His hair astray and his eyes hooded. The soft glow of the streetlights illuminated his features beautifully and you couldn’t help but stare.

“Y/N,” he whispered, running his thumb over your bottom lip. “This was the song we danced to, when I asked you to be mine.” you allowed your ears to listen and a soft smile spread across your face.

“Drinking again?” Namjoon sung softly, his deep voice making your body warm and content.

“Thinking of you if you loved me,” you hummed back. Namjoon pulled you to your feet, leading you into the open space of the kitchen. His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close as he led you in a slow dance. You wrapped your arms around his neck and turned with him slowly, getting lost in his gaze.

“I’m having a few and wishing that you were here.”

“But I am here,” you whispered, giggling at Namjoon’s wink.

“Making the rounds, accepting rounds from strangers. Being a fool, just hoping that you’ll appear.” Namjoon hands roamed further down your waist and you looked at him through hazed eyes when he squeezed your ass.

“Sure I can borrow a smoke. Maybe tell some joker a bad joke. But nobody laughs.”

“Because your jokes are awful Joonie,” your commentary throughout his singing made him smile, tugging you closer.

“There’s just someone I’m longing to see, and that’s why I’m drinking again. I’m not the man girls think of when they think of handsome.”

“You’re extremely handsome Namjoon,” you confessed and Namjoon reveled in the light blush in your cheeks.

“But when I see you I fall in love again, which is why I’m drinking again. Just hoping that every minute and every hour, you’ll be mine.” Namjoon finished as the song came to a close.

The night stood still as the record came to an end, the darkness taking back what was stolen. You looked at Namjoon and he looked back at you, still wrapped in each other’s embraces.

Namjoon captured your lips with his, cupping your cheeks and angling you up to him. He hummed in content when you responded to his touch, deepening the kiss. He basked in the way your body reacted to his. How you hummed in pleasure, how your hands tugged his hair gently, how your body leaned into his, trusting him to keep you steady. When his tongue parted your lips he reveled in your moan, pulling you closer.

“Y/N,” he mumbled against your lips when you both just couldn’t ignore the need for air.

“Come back to bed and let me make you feel loved.“


End file.
